


Full Circle

by candypinksocks



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinksocks/pseuds/candypinksocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter folded the fifty neatly in four, tucked it into the breast pocket of Jared’s shirt, his thumb rubbing over Jared’s nipple a couple of times before he let his hand drop away. The smile on Peter’s face let Jared know exactly what he was thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rethrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/gifts).



> For the kinkmeme prompt - I wrote the Mile High fill up the page from here, and I'm prompting for someone to write a follow on thing where Jared gets his nipple piercing as promised. Maybe Peter taking him to get it done, and holding his hand.
> 
> (Or if you don't want it to follow on at all, anything where Jared gets a piercing and Peter just *loves* it would be adored by me.)
> 
> This follows on from the original fic [ Here - Mile High by Rethrin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/469046)

Peter folded the fifty neatly in four and tucked it into the breast pocket of Jared's shirt, his thumb rubbing over Jared's nipple a couple of times before he let his hand drop away. The smile on Peter's face let Jared know exactly what he was thinking.

________________________________________________________________

They do their thing in New York. Jared will be the first one to admit he's been a little distracted, letting Peter pick up the slack when he can't drag up legal stuff from a brain that's been mostly mush since the plane and the bathroom. And Peter being the son of a bitch asshole motherfucker that he is, just keeps grinning, lets his eyes drop to Jared's chest every now and again and always just when Jared's going to say something awesome and on point and really relevant.

"I hate you." Peter's grinning again, following just behind Jared out of the conference room to the break room and Jared's jaw's aching from the stage whisper he's really sucking at.

"But you've still got that fifty in your pocket though, right?"

Jared hates even more that Peter's right.

Jared's also been mostly horny since they got off the plane. And not a single chance to do a thing about it either; meeting to lunch to meeting to some partner dinner thing neither of them really wanted to go to but Stanton insisted and they know better than to risk what Stanton might come up with as an 'alternative'. 

So Jared's left shifting uncomfortably, glad he wore the dark suit rather than the light grey 'cause it hides more and giving Peter the death glare every time he gets the chance to without anyone noticing.

Peter on the other hand is enjoying it way too much.

Bastard.

Dinner takes an age. Jared's about ready to eat their hostess if it'd make it go any quicker. Peter drinks too much wine and touches Jared whenever he can get away with it, which when Peter's had too much wine, is _all the damn time_ and more often than not, right over Jared's nipple. To anyone who's paying any attention it just looks like one of those 'buddy chest slap' things guys do, but to Jared it's 'I know what's happening the second we get home'. Like Jared could forget.

On the red eye home, Jared doesn't charm the check in guy and they're in business rather than first. Jared almost wishes he'd pissed the guy off and got them bumped _down_ , just to get Peter back for being, well _Peter_ , but then he remembers the bet was his idea in the first place and it's not Peter's fault Peter makes him horny just by looking at him. Plus, there's the whole crappy seats and the inedible breakfast burrito you get in coach. That'd be going too far.

Peter doesn't touch Jared in the cab from the airport to the cave, just folds his arms and crosses his legs and pretends to doze off when Jared knows he's watching him shift, can hear him catch a breath when Jared's fingers fiddle with the fifty in his pocket. It's unbearable and really fucking awesome at the same time.

They don't make it to either of their rooms, don't even make it to the library and if the gagging noise that wakes Jared up in the morning is anything to go by, Pindar is less than pleased that he stepped in Peter's underwear on the way to the kitchen.

*

Peter makes coffee. And eggs. And doesn't take his eyes off Jared the whole morning.

"What?" Jared bats at his face, looks down at his pretty much ruined undershirt for stray coffee, just finds wrinkles and something he's not even going to think about.

"Nothin'" But Peter's smiling _that_ smile and Jared knows just what that means.

"Seriously? Today?"

"Today." Peter's smiling round his toast and nodding like it's something Jared should have known. Of course Jared should have known. They made a bet and Peter's calling it in. Even though Jared won. 

"We don't have an appointment Peter, you're not taking me somewhere shady, I don't want to go anywhere shady."

"Dr Doug." Jared's head drops to the counter with a thud, rattling the silverware on his plate. "Said he'd do you the other one too, for free." 

*

The bell above the door jangles and Doug appears as quick as that, snapping a pair of gloves onto his hands and grinning like Jared's the best thing he's seen all morning.

"Fellas! Come on in!"

Jared drags his feet and Peter pokes him in the middle of his back; one sharp finger that makes Jared jump and yelp and get a damn move on. It's not like he doesn't want to get it done, a bet's a bet and all and just the _idea_ of it is driving him slowly nuts. It's just that it's all happening so damn fast and he'd said okay, figuring he'd have at least a few days, maybe a week to get used to the whole idea. 

"What'll it be? One or both?" Doug pats what Jared can best describe as a dentists chair, sits down on the stool beside it and starts rooting through a set of drawers, bringing out sterile packets and pads of gauze.

Peter's face drops and Jared gets hard all about the same time.

"Hey," Jared waves his hand in front of Peter's face, ignores how really uncomfortable his jeans are right now and looks up at Peter. "We're good, right? You're good? Just look at me and not what Doug's doing and it'll be over in no time."

Peter swallows hard and nods, closes his hands around Jared's arms and squeezes tight enough for it to hurt. "Yeah - okay." He lets his hands drop, curls his fingers in the hem of Jared's t-shirt and nods again. "My idea, right?"

"Right. So let's do this." He doesn't sound quite as convinced as he wants to, but Peter smiles again, even if it is a little weak and sits down on the stool the other side of the chair. "Two for one offer still stand?"

"Yup, don't have to do it today, come back anytime and we'll do the other one, or anywhere else you want." And his smile is way too knowing and Jared wonders for the millionth time since he and Peter stopped dancing around each other and got on with it, just how obvious they really are.

"Just the one it is then." Jared pretends he doesn't hear Peter's little groan of relief, just pulls his t-shirt up over his head and tosses it at Peter. He doesn't catch it and for a second just sits there with Jared's t-shirt half covering his head until he wakes up, snatches it down and balls it up in his lap.

"Asshole." 

"Douche-nozzle."

"Okay, so it'll take two to four months to heal properly, so no tugging too hard or hanging heavy shit off it or anything 'til then. Come back in a couple of weeks and I'll check it's doing okay and then I can sign you off. So to speak."

The chair's cold when Jared lays back, the leather soft under his hands as he grips the sides and looks up at the ceiling. There's a mural up there; tattooed dancing unicorns with honest-to-god rainbows coming out their asses and Jared can't help but snort a laugh.

"It's awesome, right? Worked on a guy's chest for six hours straight and he swore he saw the little fuckers moving before I was done."

Peter's not looking at anything but the middle of Jared's belly.

"Hey buddy? You with me?" Jared wriggles his ass in the chair, gets Peter's attention and his eyes on his face.

"Yeah, it's - I'm okay, just didn't - you know?"

"Just look at me and not what's happening." Jared turns to Doug then, nods real quick and looks right back at Peter. "Just at me, okay?"

Jared hissing at the cold alcohol on his skin has Peter jumping a little, biting on his lip and screwing up his face and Jared lets go of the chair to curl his hand over Peter's, bringing it up to lay on Jared's belly, his thumb pressing the back of Peter's hand.

"Marisa Tomei walks in here right this second and you're being a pussy? Never gonna have sex with you, man. Me on the other hand, being all manly and shit, she's not gonna be able to resist. Am I right?"

Peter snorts and scratches at Jared's belly. "No fucking way dude, she's obviously got taste."

Jared flinches, sucks in a breath and actually groans as the needle goes through, quick and easy. It fucking _hurts_ and as badass as he's trying to be, there's no actual badass enough for having a really fucking huge needle shoved through your nipple. He grips Peter's hand too hard and Peter -

Peter surprises the fuck out of him and doesn't pass out and doesn't close his eyes and screw up his face and hyperventilate. Peter shushes and holds onto Jared and rubs his thumb in circles over Jared's navel and smiles that smile that always, every single time, gets him in Jared's pants.

"ScarJo walks in here right now, sees you being a pussy about a little needle and she'll totally blow you off. And not in the good way."

Feels like Doug's trying to get a fucking Mac truck through the hole now and Jared's got tears in his eyes from biting his lip so hard, one pain to blank out the other, even though it's not working and a tiny part of him is thinking, maybe fucking in an airplane toilet was so not worth _this_.

Just a tiny part, until the endorphins kick in. Then it's the best idea in, well, ever. Awesome.

"Done." Doug pushes his stool back and snaps off his gloves. "Take a look."

That's the smallest Mac truck Jared's ever seen.

"Can I?" And Peter's staring right at it like it's the best thing he's ever seen, wonder and awe all over his face and just ten minutes ago Jared would have laid money (except he's totally done with bets for now) on Peter doing the exact opposite.

"Sure, just be careful and don’t touch it after you leave here 'til you see me again, okay?" 

And Peter's nodding and reaching to trace his fingertip over the ball at the end of the bar and it hurts, but Jared's finding he likes it just fine.

"We need to get home now." Peter sounds almost out of it again, except for the way he's grabbing at Jared to pull him up from the chair and Jared can hear Doug laughing as Peter gets them out of there, not caring that Jared's still shirtless or that they haven't actually paid Doug.

Jared has to tuck his seat belt under his armpit on the way home and the endorphins wear off before they pull into the driveway. They at least make it to the library this time and Peter tells Jared all the ways he's gonna make that bar work just before he drops to his knees and blows Jared's mind.


End file.
